


Cynco Goes to Earth-2

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: Cynco Travels the Multiverse [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-2, F/M, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: When Cisco began dating Cynthia — who’s he’s taken to calling Cindy and Cyn to make her scowl and scrunch her nose playfully — officially, they started Earth-hopping.Sure, they had normal dates where they saw movies and strolled through parks and went to nice restaurants.But Cisco was the adventurous type.  And he wanted to know the full extent of his breaching powers.He wanted to see other Earths.  He wanted to catalogue them and write about his findings in his little free time and explore parallel planets.And with narrowed eyes, Cindy decided to accompany him “in case you do something stupid or die, which would suck for your friends,” as she put it.





	Cynco Goes to Earth-2

When Cisco Ramon met Cynthia Reynolds, he knew it would be foolish to fall for a woman so out of his league.

But the more often he ran into her, the more she would be on his mind.

And the more they flirted, the more he let his obvious attraction for her win out over his logic about the situation.

And when the gorgeous woman that shared his powers kissed him, Cisco fell for her before he even knew what was going on.

————

Cisco relied on his bravado more than ever in the months after the kiss.

She probably wasn’t as affected by it as him.

Cisco felt like an idiot.

A smitten idiot.

————

When Cisco found out he was connected to Cynthia, he felt stable enough to do something about his feelings for her.

Because having the same powers and a mental connection to someone meant that they were supposed to be together. 

Even though, on Cynthia’s Earth, what they were doing was illegal.

They would figure that part out after they stopped kissing.

————

When Cisco began dating Cynthia — who’s he’s taken to calling Cindy and Cyn to make her scowl and scrunch her nose playfully — officially, they started Earth-hopping.

Sure, they had normal dates where they saw movies and strolled through parks and went to nice restaurants.

But Cisco was the adventurous type. And he wanted to know the full extent of his breaching powers.

He wanted to see other Earths. He wanted to catalogue them and write about his findings in his little free time and explore parallel planets.

And with narrowed eyes, Cindy decided to accompany him “in case you do something stupid or die, which would suck for your friends,” as she put it.

Cisco smiled at the “it would suck for me too” that was left unsaid.

So, every few weeks, when Cindy wasn’t busy on Earth-19 and Cisco didn’t have to stop any metas, they started to explore the multiverse.

————

It started with Earth-2.

Cisco remembered this Earth fondly, when Zoom wasn’t terrorizing it.

He walked around the futuristic city with Cindy by his side, looking up at the flying cars and impossibly tall skyscrapers.

Cisco wondered what happened in this world to make it so technologically advanced. He would have to research that.

Cisco stopped at a random ice cream stall on the city’s Main Street.

He surveyed the flavors and saw Cindy’s favorite. Cisco and Cindy shared a look and Cisco paid for two cups of coffee ice cream.

Cindy gave a little smile in thanks, Cisco leading them to an empty park bench. As they sat, Cisco watched Cynthia devour her ice cream in the corner of his eye.

Cindy eventually saw him looking, and she paused with a melting blob of ice cream on her spoon. Her pissed off gaze at being interrupted made Cisco grin.

“You look really attractive shoveling ice cream down your throat,” Cisco teased, earning a surprisingly soft punch to his arm rather than her bone-breaking one. Cisco broke out into a laughing fit, not caring that a few bystanders were looking at them strangely.

It wasn’t like they were wearing their leather ensembles. Those were something to stare at.

As Cisco’s laugh tapered off, he saw a receding smirk on Cindy’s face. She quickly got back to finishing her coffee ice cream as if nothing had happened, Cisco eating the last few scoops in his cup.

Once they threw away their empty cups and started walking again, Cindy asked, “is there any particular reason you wanted to come here?”

“I wanted to visit the alternate Barry and Iris.”

Cisco saw Cindy bite down a protest. He could tell she wanted to recite the laws she was taught on Earth-19.

Cisco explained, “I’ve been here before, with Barry and Harry.” Cisco chuckled. “Barry and Harry. Never noticed that before.” Another chuckle. He saw Cindy’s unamused expression, and got back on track. “We met alternate versions of ourselves, and they weren’t that freaked out about the multiverse thing. Well, Barry and Iris weren’t, after Barry fainted and everything.” 

Cindy raised an eyebrow. “So these versions of Barry and Iris are your friends?”

“Sort of. They said any of us from Earth-1 could visit anytime, and I wanted to see how they were doing.”

Cindy gave Cisco a weird look.

Cisco asked, “do I have something on my face?”

Cindy brushed one side of her hair behind her ear, hiding a blush. “I just,” she bit her lip, “nothing.”

Cisco put his hands in his pockets absentmindedly and asked, “what is it?”

“You’rejustareallycaringpersonandIlikethataboutyou,” Cindy mumbled.

“What was that?” Cisco stopped them both.

Cindy looked down bashfully and said, “you heard me.”

Cisco wanted to high five himself. He got the ruthless and terrifying Cynthia Reynolds flustered.

And the genuine compliment made Cisco’s stomach flip.

Cisco tucked a strand of hair behind her ear carefully, like the walking cliche he was, and said, “that’s sweet of you to say.”

He got them walking again, Cisco taking Cindy’s hand.

When Cindy didn’t swat away his hand, Cisco counted it as a victory.

————

To Cisco’s surprise, he found Earth-2 Barry and Iris at Jitters.

“There they are,” Cisco said to Cindy. She followed his line of sight, her expression growing confused, then giving way to a smirk.

“You didn’t tell me Barry was a complete nerd and Iris was a badass.”

Cisco smiled. “Thought I’d surprise you. Cyn, meet forensic scientist with no powers Barry Allen, and police detective Iris West-Allen.”

Cindy stifled a laugh. “This is great.”

“I know it is.”

“Let’s go freak them out.”

“You just read my mind.”

————

After introducing Cindy to the alternate Barry and Iris, the foursome moved to a larger table for some coffee.

Cindy ordered the largest cup of black coffee they had. Cisco laughed and explained to Earth-2 Barry and Iris that her Earth had no more coffee, and they were both appropriately shocked.

Once they settled in and drank their preferred coffees, Earth-2 Barry and Iris wanted to know everything about Earth-1.

“Our lives are dull by comparison,” Earth-2 Barry said.

“Well, working for the CCPD isn’t normal, but it is for us,” Earth-2 Iris added.

“How’s the other me?” Earth-2 Barry inquired.

Cisco smiled. “As a matter of fact, my Barry and Iris are recently married.”

The couple gasped and said in unison, “that’s amazing!”

Earth-2 Barry said, “when I met the other me, he and Iris weren’t together. I could tell he was sad. I know myself, after all. I’m glad the other me is finally happy now.”

“What’s the other me do?” Earth-2 Iris asked.

“She’s a journalist,” Cisco answered.

“A meta and a journalist,” Earth-2 Barry said. “Interesting.”

After more idle chatter, Earth-2 Iris said, “there’s gonna be a Saint Patrick’s Day festival tonight. You guys are welcome to come with us if you want to see more of our Earth.”

Cisco’s smile widened. He glanced at Cindy. “Do you need to be anywhere?”

“Nope,” Cindy replied. “We can stay.”

Cisco clapped his hands together. “We’re in guys!”

————

Cisco was not ready for the sheer amount of green that enveloped every available surface of Central City that night.

Cisco was wearing a green shirt and felt underprepared, especially when Earth-2 Barry stepped out in an emerald suit jacket and matching pants.

“Damn son,” Cisco said. “How in the world are you pulling off a leprechaun suit?”

Earth-2 Barry readjusted his drooping glasses and laughed. “When you got it, you got it,” he said cheekily.

Earth-2 Iris appeared a moment later, wearing an ivy green dress that accentuated her curves and a pair of eye-catching four-leaf clover earrings. Cisco chuckled as Earth-2 Barry blushed and stammered at the sight of his wife.

Earth-2 Barry mumbled a comment to Earth-2 Iris, but Cisco didn’t hear it.

He was looking at Cynthia.

She kept on her black jeans and white T-shirt, but seemed to be borrowing Earth-2 Iris’s bottle green leather jacket. Cindy also had on dark green eyeshadow and lipstick.

Cisco smirked. “You look very...you.”

She crossed her arms and said, “that’s what I was going for.” Her eyes were smiling, like she understood his veiled compliment. She looped her arm around his, Earth-2 Iris doing the same with her husband.

The couples walked side by side, Earth-2 Barry and Iris leading them back to Main Street.

Cisco and Cindy had been there eating ice cream only hours earlier, but the entire area was completely transformed.

Food stalls with arrays of junk food and green-colored treats lined part of the street. Carnival game stalls came next, advertising classic games and some holiday-themed ones. All the bars in the area were stuffed with people buying ridiculous amounts of alcohol.

And everything was in various shades of green.

“Whoa,” Cisco said, Cindy squeezing his forearm and laughing at his awestruck gaze.

Earth-2 Barry and Iris looked at the couple curiously.

Cisco said, “we don’t have parties like this on my Earth.”

“This is actually pretty common here, now that Zoom is gone,” Earth-2 Iris explained.

“Cyn, we found a party Earth,” Cisco said, Cindy rolling her eyes at his giddiness.

Earth-2 Iris stopped the group at a shooting game stall. Earth-2 Barry laughed immediately and pulled out his wallet.

Cisco glanced at Cindy. “Wanna give it a go?” At her answering nod, Cisco and Earth-2 Barry gave the vendor a buck for three shots.

Cindy and Earth-2 Iris stood next to each other and shared a smile as they shouldered the phony shotguns expertly.

“One,” Earth-2 Iris said with a smirk.

“Two,” Cindy said, her eyes shining confidently.

“Three!”

Cindy and Earth-2 Iris hit three bullseyes in perfect unison, Cisco and Earth-2 Barry cheering and clapping at the display.

When they got to pick from the biggest prizes — much to the surprise of the vendor — Earth-2 Iris chose a stuffed dog and Cindy chose its cat companion.

Both women handed their prizes to their cheerleaders, Earth-2 Barry blushing and Cisco whispering a thank you.

Cisco was never getting rid of his new stuffed cat.

————

They spent the whole night walking around Central City, Cisco freaking out at the everyday technology that his Earth didn’t have and getting a giggly buzz off of green-dyed alcohol.

Cindy was with him the whole way, looking happier and more relaxed than Cisco had ever seen her.

Their only hiccup was when both couples went to a bar and Cindy drank a guy under the table when he insulted her.

Cisco wasn’t one to pick fights, but he didn’t have the heart to stop Cindy. She could do what she wanted.

And he had to admit he was impressed when a man twice Cindy’s size passed out while she was still coherent.

Cisco let Cindy put her weight on his side for the rest of the night.

————

As Cisco and Cindy bid their goodbyes to Earth-2 Barry and Iris, Cisco had an idea.

He pulled out the device that he’s been making so many more copies of lately.

He handed it to Earth-2 Iris. “This will let you open a breach to my team’s headquarters on Earth-1. If you need any help from my Earth’s heroes or you just wanna hang out, use it anytime.”

The couple smiled. Earth-2 Barry asked, “isn’t this breaking some sort of law?”

Cisco glanced at Cindy. “Technically, no,” Cindy answered.

“Good enough for me,” Earth-2 Iris said.

Cindy opened the breach, Earth-2 Barry and Iris gasping at the portal.

When Cindy’s back was turned, Earth-2 Barry stage whispered to Cisco, “hold on to her.”

Cisco smiled. “I plan on it.”

With that, Cisco and Cynthia left Earth-2 behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
